One Love to Bring It All Together
by justalittlefabraylover
Summary: Set just after Beth's birth. Puck & Quinn actually keep Beth. How will they cope with the constant struggles?


{This is different to what actually happens in Glee. Possible spoilers will come up depending on which episodes you have seen.}

Hospitals scared her. She didn't like them. Needles. Wires. Blood. The thought made her shudder. That's why, instead of sleeping in her bed, like she was told too, she had snuck out of her room. She had crept down to the nursery. And that's where she stood now. Quinn's eyes were glued on her beautiful baby girl. And she didn't want to look away. "Quinnie! There you are. The nurses thought you were sleeping." Quinn reluctantly tore her eyes away to look at her mother. " She just looked at the older woman, not saying anything. "You can't keep sneaking off. You need to sleep. " Judy stepped closer to her daughter. Quinn shook her head and her eyes flickered back to the nursery. "You are exhausted. You need sleep." Judy grabbed her by the elbows, gently, and she started to steer her away from the nursery window. "Only if she comes with me." Quinn protested, weakly, having no strength to protest. "Maybe." Judy murmured, taking her by the wrist and gently pulling her towards her room. "I'll go get a nurse and see if Beth can come in, okay? Try and sleep sweetheart." Judy whispered, gently pushing Quinn onto the bed and tucking her in. Kissing her forehead gently, Judy got up to leave. "No, don't leave." Quinn whispered, trying to sit up, obviously on the verge of tears. "Oh honey, its' okay, I won't leave." Judy soothed, a little surprised, starting to stroke Quinn's face as she laid back down. "Everyone's gonna come and visit you tonight, after school okay? Puck promised he'd bring them in. But you have to sleep first." Judy soothed, starting to play with Quinn's hair as she nodded sleepily. Within minutes, Quinn had fallen asleep, curled up to her mother's side.

-/-

When Quinn woke up, there were three nurses bustling around the room and her mother was nowhere to be seen. "W-W-What?" She stammered out, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand. "We are just cleaning up, it's alright. Do you need anything?" One of the nurses asked. "Can I have a shower please?" She asked, softly. "Of course." One of the younger nurses came over and helped her out of the bed and towards the small ensuite. "Is Beth okay?" Quinn asked as she reached the door. "She's perfectly fine, sweetheart. She got plenty of sleep today and she's bound to wake up any minute." The nurse nodded, smiling softly as she closed the door behind them.

-/-

It was about forty five minutes later, when Quinn was ready to leave the ensuite. The nurse had helped her shower, as Quinn was still very sore and a bit shaky on her feet. After her shower the nurse had checked her over, making sure everything was okay. Quinn dressed in her comfy and baggy blue top and a pair of leggings, and the nurse handed her a short pink dressing gown. Slipping it on and tying it around her waist gently. She did her hair and her teeth, carefully, before she glanced at the nurse. "Thank you." Quinn nodded at the nurse. "It's alright sweetheart." The nurse smiled. "Do you need anything else?' She asked and Quinn pursed her lips. "Can you please bring Beth in?" She asked, softly, and the nurse nodded. "Of course I can." The nurse smiled softly, opening the door and pushing Quinn forward softly, keeping a hand on her back incase she needed help. She helped her over to the bed and Quinn got up onto it, propping the pillows so she could sit up. 'I'll be right back with her." The nurse nodded and she left, leaving Quinn sitting up, fiddling with the hospital id tag around her wrist.

-/-

After a few minutes of sitting there quietly, the whole entire Glee Club burst through the door and Quinn jumped, nearly falling off the bed as she looked up. First in, was Finn and Rachel. Rachel and Finn were each holding an end of a massive bag, and they put it down on a chair. Next came Mercedes and Tina, laughing happily. Artie rolled in with Mike half pushing him in. Brittany came giggling in, soon followed by Santana. Kurt came in, holding a bag, conversing with Miss Pillsbury and Puck came in after, deep in conversation with Mr Schue. "Quinnie!" Britt bounded up to the bed, Santana in tow as the blonde bent down to give the girl a careful hug. "How are you?" Britt asked. "I'm good now that you guys are here." Quinn nodded, as the whole glee club started to surround the bed. Before she knew what was happening, Puck had found his way onto the bed beside her and Quinn had a massive stack of presents in her lap. Quinn and Puck started to unwrap everything, slightly overwhelmed. She was so overwhelmed that by the end, she was crying. "What's wrong?" Puck asked. "You guys are all so sweet." She cried, wiping at her eyes. "Diapers..baby toys..baby clothes..Kurt..the clothes are adorable..and Mr Schue and Miss P…the crib..and Rachel…that baby music..and Finn..those baby drums..and.." She trailed off, burying her face into Puck's shoulder. Puck rubbed her back, comfortingly. "I think what Quinn is trying to say is that she is very thankful and she really appreciates it." Puck nodded. "And I love you all." Quinn whispered, blinking as she wiped at her eyes. "And that she's still very emotional." Puck added, and Quinn shoved him, playfully but weakly. The Glee clubbers retreated to the many seats. They occasionally asked Quinn questions or came up and hugged her, but they were chatting away, happily.

-/-

The nurse wheeled Beth in, in her cot and Quinn moved away from Puck, her eyes wide as she stared at Beth coming towards her. "Here's mama, baby girl." The nurse lifted Beth out and handed her to Quinn, her arms wrapping around the bundle of pink blankets protectively. The whole Glee Club had fallen quiet and they watched Quinn, as she cuddled Beth. She stroked the baby's face, gently with her finger tips before Beth's eyes opened. "Oh my god..she woke up..she woke up.." Quinn whispered, awestruck. "She has your eyes." Puck nodded. "Can I hold her?" Puck asked and Quinn handed Beth to him. "Be careful." She whispered, before everyone else came rushing up and Beth was eventually passed around the room. She finally ended up back in Quinn's arms. "Oh look, she's sleepy." Quinn quirked a weak smile at the rest of the room before she kissed Beth's forehead, gently. "Were gonna leave now, you need some sleep." Rachel piped up. "I just slept though." Quinn frowned. "I know, but you need some more sleep. You still look exhausted." Puck sighed, as people started to leave. Puck put Beth in the cot and Quinn laid back down. "Thank you." She whispered, before she cuddled up to him and fell asleep.


End file.
